emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8625/8626 (22nd October 2019)
Plot Faith worries about how far Cain's actions will mount and hides the evidence of Pete's bloodstains in the lounge of Butlers Farm. Meanwhile, Moira and Nate get a surprise when Cain turns up at Fentley Lodge, the place they stayed at before the agriculture show, and lures the pair of them into his car under false impressions. They are brought to a bay after Cain announces he has hired out a fishing boat for the day. Moira can sense the strange atmosphere while Nate panics about the fact he can't swim. Cain reassures their safety. Chas is erratic, the opening night of The Woolpack isn't running smoothly, and she is forced to scrabble around for staff after Charity leaves her in the lurch. Nobody can get hold of Paddy, and Chas is infuriated at his lack of support towards her, not knowing he's keeping Aaron held hostage at Mill Cottage. Faith finds Pete tied up in the hay barn at Butlers, and discovers the real culprit behind Moira's seedy affair. She refuses to set him free unless he promises to keep his word on keeping Cain's revenge quiet. Chas and Marlon locate into the gents amid confrontation about Paddy and Aaron. The loose door handle on the outside comes off its hinges when Chas tries pulling it — locking both her and Marlon inside. At Mill Cottage, Aaron loses control of his anger when Paddy starts rubbing him up the wrong way about his stupid ideas. Liv is forced to step in between both when Aaron begins to set loose his frustration on Paddy. The realisation on the meaning behind Cain's boat trip comes to Nate when Cain admits he knows Moira's sleeping with somebody else. Cain pushes Nate too far beating around the bush, forcing him to come clean and brag about sleeping with Moira on many different occasions. Moira suddenly hears a loud bang from inside the boat and discovers Nate lying unconscious. Chas and Marlon plead for help from the inside of the toilets, but the bar is oblivious with Mandy and Bob drinking the profits and playing loud music. Catasprohere strikes when Chas's waters break. Moira realises she has been caught out and that Cain knows about her and Nate. He forces her to come clean to him. She assures Cain that everything with Nate was physical with no emotion. He's rattled at her actions. Seeing how unhappy Liv is, but how gracefully she is taking everything. Aaron realises the full extent of the risks with his ideas when Liv gives him her blessing. Chas tries fighting her birth, worrying that another child will die in her arms after being born without medical assistance. Nate rears back into gear and lunges for Cain. They tussle into a showdown, and Nate's intensions with Moira become clear once he unexpectedly calls Cain "dad". Nate reveals he is Cain's son from a previous relationship, hellbent on making Cain's life a misery as he did to him when he abandoned him. Marlon finally gets the attention of Lydia, and she is sent out on the orders to search for Paddy. While Bob is commissioned to phone the ambulance and Mandy is sent in search for a crowbar. Lydia races over to Aaron's house to tell Paddy that Chas has gone into labour. Amid scuffle, Cain and Nate accidentally throw Moira overboard. Faith finds something that looks like it's from her haunting past in Nate's caravan. Nate pleads Moira's name over the boat edge. She's nowhere to be seen. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room and hay barn *Fentley Lodge - Moira & Nate's room and forecourt *David's Shop - Shop floor and forecourt *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and toilets *Freeman's Cut Lake *Butlers Farm Caravan Notes *In celebration of the show's 47th anniversary, this was a one-hour episode made up of two single episodes and transmitted at the regular time of 7.00 pm. *On-location filming for the surface of the lake took place at a destination known as Freeman's Cut which locates in Brighouse, West Yorkshire. Below the lake scenes were filmed at a film studio in Basildon. https://www.digitalspy.com/soaps/emmerdale/a29549418/emmerdale-where-boat-lake-explosion-filmed/ *Fellow soap Coronation Street has previously used the boat used in this episode. To hide the similarities, the team at Emmerdale repainted the ship. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Moira enjoys having a sense of freedom; Cain makes preparations; and Chas tries to put on a brave face for the pub opening day. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,418,634 viewers (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes